


Champagne Service

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Champagne, Dom Jensen, M/M, voyeur misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: During the 2013 photo shoot for TV Guide, Jared, Jensen, & Misha have a little fun with the champagne.





	Champagne Service

The TV Guide people told them it was just sparkling grape juice – & the bottles they brought to the photoshoot were exactly that. But you know that Jared made sure that a few bottles of the good stuff *somehow* managed to find their way on set.

It’s not like they’re going to get drunk on champagne, even if they wind up splitting a few bottles between the three of them throughout the course of the shoot. But it does make things a little easier, lighter. Jensen isn’t quite as aware of himself as he usually is – he actually relaxes. He plays around more than what the photographer asks for & it’s more like when it’s just the three of them having fun on set rather than at a photoshoot. Misha’s smiles are a little broader, showing off teeth & gums & making his eyes disappear in a mass of ridiculously adorable crinkles. And Jared, well Jared is even more puppy-like than normal. Like a big-pawed, slightly clumsy golden retriever that careens into corners in his haste to get to the door to greet its owner – he bounces off the set pieces, cheeks a little rosy with the alcohol.

It leads to that moment – Misha’s smile, Jensen leaning back, & Jared stretching all of his not inconsiderable 6’4” frame to tip a generous pour of some high-dollar champagne into Jensen’s mouth.

It also leads to them having to take a break during the shoot because Jared spills some of the champagne on Jensen’s jacket & shirt. So they head back to their dressing room while wardrobe takes Jensen’s clothes to have them quickly cleaned. Jared takes the bottle with him & as soon as the three of them are in Jensen’s dressing room, he’s tipping the bottle over the older man’s bare chest & lapping at the sparkling liquid, letting it buzz & fizz on his tongue as he circles a nipple. Jensen’s had just enough to let himself lounge back on the sofa, legs spread wide so Jared can kneel between them, & not worry about anyone coming in.

“Fuck, Jay,” he mutters as Jared hands the bottle to Misha. Misha tips it back for a drink of his own & settles in to watch. He doesn’t always join, liking the feeling of being a voyeur more often than not.

“Wanna suck you off,” Jared says, hands already going to Jensen’s belt. “Give you a full on champagne service blowjob.” He gets a big, warm hand inside Jensen’s slacks & palms over the hard length he finds. Jensen shifts up, helping to push his pants & underwear down & out of the way.

“Do it,” Jensen orders, motioning to Misha to pour a healthy sip into Jared’s waiting mouth. He fists a hand in Jared’s long hair & drags him in, knowing Jared likes it a little rough. His cock pushes past the younger man’s lips & he moans at the way Jared keeps his mouth puckered up to prevent the champagne from leaking out as Jensen pushes in. The liquor is cool in contrast to the velvety heat of Jared’s tongue & it makes him shiver before Jared swallows the champagne down & gets to work blowing him. It’s sloppy & a little uncoordinated, but it feels absolutely perfect.

“Fuck, baby boy,” he whispers, yanking on Jared’s hair a little. “That’s it. Fuck, already close…” Jensen opens his eyes & meets Misha’s gaze, watching the way the older man runs his tongue along the lip of the bottle. Jensen starts to buck up into Jared’s mouth, making him gag – Jared likes it rough & Misha likes hearing Jared react to it.

Jensen loves all of it.

“Gonna cum,” he warns & Jared swallows until Jensen’s fat cock is almost all the way in his throat. He lets Jensen push down on the back of his head, forcing him to take that last inch so that his throat bulges obscenely. He can barely get a whimper out as he waits, tears leaking at the corners of his eyes.

“Gonna give you something to mix with all that champagne in your belly, Jay,” he groans. “Make a nice little cum cocktail for you.”

Misha leans over then & grabs Jared’s throat, squeezing around the bulge of Jensen’s cock. Jensen curses, arches his back, & then he’s cumming. Jared pulls back right at the end to make sure the last few shots land on his tongue instead of going straight down his throat. He pulls off Jensen completely & leans back towards Misha who laughs & adds a splash of champagne to the mix.

“Cum cocktail,” Misha says, smiling that wide, gummy smile again & salutes them with the bottle, taking a sip himself. Jared swallows the mix with a moan & leans down to lick Jensen clean. He’s just done up his slacks again when wardrobe knocks.

“C’mon, baby boy,” Jensen says, a little wobbly as he stands, pulling Jared up with him. The bulge in Jared’s pants is obvious & Jensen laughs.

The photographer is going to have hell hiding that, he thinks as he opens the door & takes his clothes to get dressed again.

Hell, maybe they’ll just photoshop it out.


End file.
